The present invention relates to a pet toilet which is conveniently used to raise various domesticated pets, particularly dogs.
JP-A-7-67489 proposes a litter box for treating excreta of pets such as dogs and cats which has a porous member partitioning the litter box into upper and lower parts, water-repellent litter placed on the porous member, and a particulate or granular absorbent member made of an absorbent polymer placed under the porous member.
This litter box is, however, designed to keep the litter in the upper part always dry by making the lower absorbent member absorb liquid waste. In other words, it chiefly aims at urine treatment. When a pet has eliminated its solid waste, the whole litter must be exchanged for fresh one. In this respect there is no difference from common litter, still leaving the problems of laboriousness and bad economy. Further, when a large quantity of urine has been absorbed, urine easily migrates backward to soil the pet's limbs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pet toilet which hardly allows absorbed urine to migrate outside even after absorbing a large quantity of urine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pet toilet with which both liquid and solid wastes can be disposed of easily and economically.